1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of integrated creation, documentation, definition, implementation, maintenance, deployment, and archival of computer applications, e.g. desktop, server and/or web-based applications and/or projects. Specifically, the invention relates to the areas of defining and designing navigational and data related parameters of data-intensive/data-centric project and/or application, managing operations and deployment of the applications, and dynamically generating the components necessary to embody the projects and/or applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout the history of data collection and analysis, costs, efficiency, and accuracy have been major concerns of those conducting data collection initiatives, applications, or projects. It is often difficult to efficiently conduct research and/or data-collection across multiple locations, especially if the locations are significantly distant. Additionally, the accurate processing of the collected data is often difficult to ensure, primarily because of the large number of people who input information (depending on the setting, type of research and/or project, and any other such settings known to those of skill in the art), lending to the likelihood of human error. Furthermore, even when all the necessary data has been collected, many users do not posses the necessary programming and computer skills required to properly analyze and manage the data.
As we enter the 21st century, the present invention can be applied to form to a new, integrated approach in data-collection and management utilizing web or application-based data collection, retrieval and management. Using this integrated solution offers a convenient, cost effective medium to streamline all areas and aspects of data collection and project/application management.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,827 to Kozam, et al., generally discloses the collection of clinical trial data over the internet. However, Kozam specifically requires two data checks—one occurring on a remote-site computer, and a second occurring on a central computer. The present invention requires no such checking, as the user is empowered to define how and where the data is checked. Furthermore, Kozam is specifically limited to the field of clinical trials, while the present invention is broadly applicable to many fields beyond the clinical trial setting. Finally, Kozam fails to disclose, in any way, the seamlessly integrated design, management, deployment, and archiving functionalities of the present invention.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0174210 to Richards, et al., generally discloses a system for electronically capturing and managing data for clinical trials. However, Richards, like Kozam, is specifically restricted to the field of clinical trials, while the present invention is suited for applications beyond the limited clinical trial setting. Furthermore, Richards fails to disclose, in any way, the seamlessly integrated design, management, deployment, and archiving functionalities of the present invention.